


Pet AU

by 14lizardsinabox



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Drabble, Other, Pet au, Will Not Continue, abandoned, i just posted this bc my friend told me to, rated PG for recommended parental guidance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-29
Updated: 2017-07-29
Packaged: 2018-12-08 15:56:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11649879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/14lizardsinabox/pseuds/14lizardsinabox
Summary: What did you do to my cat?





	Pet AU

**Author's Note:**

> idk i had the urge to write out this cliche af au; you can see how little i care about this bc of how i left my authors notes in here.  
> i churned this out in one go and sent it to my friend for shits and giggles and then they told me to post it so shrug haha  
> idk how animes actually make the main character fuck the humanoid pet- thats like... so fucked up to me- like please dont.

“Jumin Han? Pretty human name for a cat aint it?”

“Pretty weird name for a cat aint it?”

“Why would you name it that?”

Yeah, we get it- Jumin Han isn’t a traditional cat name. But its not your fault! That’s the name the rich lady down the road named him! You didn’t have the heart to change it. When he sauntered over and rubbed himself against your leg- that little kitten that would still fall flat on his face if he started trotting too fast. You immediately set down the one you had picked up before him, you coddled him in your arms and he started purring up a storm.

“well that’s just funny!” the old lady said.

“Why’s that?”

“Little Jumin isn’t all too approachable, he always runs away when people try to pick him up or anything.”

“Ju…Jumin?”

“Jumin Han.”

You should’ve expected as much from a woman who went by Elizabeth the 3rd.

You looked down to the cat again, his eyes closed and looking so content. You weren’t looking to get a cat or anything, your friend had actually said for the both of you to stop by here because they were debating getting a pet.

_Coming home to an empty apartment every night sure is… sad…_

That was about 3 years ago already. You didn’t think he’d get so big. His coat was a shiny striped gray since the beginning, and occasionally you call him Mr. Gray (besides the common Mr. Han, and especially: Mr. Jumin Han when he’s done something wrong). He ended up being one of those big cats that can crush your chest when they lie down on top of you. You’re pretty used to it, even if over this past year he’s gotten a bit fat; you’re not complaining though, its always the best coming home, finding him and burying your face in the chub (even if sometimes he goes and starts trying to gnaw at your head). Of course you spoil him a bit, how can’t you, he loves you so unconditionally. He’s always there, no matter what-

Well of course he is. _He’s your cat._

It was another breakup- like any other really. They broke it off, over text message ( _what a great breakup…)_ while you were at work. Only after you got out did you see the message, you called them, cried for a hot second on a bench in public, and then headed home. Not that big a deal, it’d only been a couple of months, y’know.

You open the door and are immediately greeted with a meow and the feeling of your cat rubbing themselves against your leg, a comforting ‘welcome home!’ if you say do so say. You take off your shoes, coat and leave your bag at the front immediately picking the ever getting heavier Jumin Han.

“I think you need to go on a diet.” You sigh a midst a grunt of trying to shift him into a better position in your arms.

He stops purring, and you see his tail flick annoyingly.

You sigh once more as you throw yourself on your couch.

“You won’t even notice it dear.” You tell him. “promise- oh how about I take you for little walks around the play area? Would you like that? Get some more sun while you’re at it.”

He settles on top of your chest, and relaxes once again. Seems that’s a good deal. You pet him a bit in the silence and then break it-

“They broke up with me.” His eyes open. “Yeah, through text message, can you believe it?” his tail flicks a bit, and you cant help but smile in a bit in reaction to seeing the action. “I’m totally over it already- yeah” you inhale sharply, “totally.”

It’s quiet again. You should get up soon, make dinner, or at least order something…

“You love me right?” he purrs, his eyes are shut. “Hey- I love you, ya fat mug.” You giggle a bit tapping his side. “Oh my god Jumin you’re fucking jiggling.” It’s not phasing him for once. “You love me right? Let me hear you say it.” you whine slightly grabbing onto both sides of his face. You squish his face a bit, stretching it back and forward and then let go. “I love you. ok? Don’t forget.” He lets out a little mewl and you guess you’ll be content with that response. It’s been a while since he did that anyways. “What would you look like if _you_ were a person?” you ask absentmindedly. You chuckle for a second “I think you’d be a stuck up sort of guy, stick in the mud except for your closest friends… really loyal. Would your hair be silver? Ooh longish, purposefully disheveled.” You giggle. “would you be tall? You’re a big cat… yeah you’d be real tall-“ you squeeze his sides again for the umpteenth time- “and you’d be _CHHUUUBBBBYYYYY!!”_ You burst out laughing with the tease. He flips over when you do that and immediately claws onto your hand, giving it a good bite.

You’re way too used to it though. You just keep giggling like an idiot and bring him up higher and closer to your face. You smooch his nose real quick and let him calm down again. You want to get up to eat, but… it’s just too nice here.

…

….

_Huh… well Jumin’s not on your chest anymore. That’s probably what made you wake up._

_WAIT_

_THERE’S SOME NOISE COMING FROM THE KITCHEN._

“Jumin??” _ah shit yeah, you didn’t refill his food bowl when you got home, he’s probably pissed._

You sigh, the prospect of any danger flying out of your mind now, and you get up off the couch.

“Ok, Ok Mr. Han, I’m going. Don’t be trying to break into the- the… cupboard… again.”

**_WHO_ **

**_IN_ **

**_THE FUCK—_ **

You stumble over and grab a knife from the counter and almost fall back as you hold it out in front of you-

“WHO ARE YOU? WHAT ARE YOU DOING IN MY HOUSE?!” The stranger that’s at your fridge turns around- “AND WHY ARE YOU NAKED?!”

_Fuck fuck!! Where’s your phone?!_

_Shit don’t tell me it’s still in your bag!_

“Ah… apologies…” the man says gulping down the spoonful of rice from the Tupperware he was holding. “It’s me.”

“WHAT??!! WHO??!! WHAT DO YOU MEAN?!”

“Jumin Han.”

“What’d you do to him?!”

“No! it’s me!”

“WHAT?!”

“I’m Jumin Han!!”

[[im screaming I hate this but im laughing so much I cant do these clichés omfg]]

_Fuck_

_Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!_

You don’t know how but you somehow make it out of the kitchen and you stumble over and get your bag, immediately fishing your phone out of it.

“wait! Please don’t!”

“Stay back!”

“It’s me! It’s me!”

You’re already dialing-

“th-the catnip!” he sputters out. “You used to leave it in the cabinet under the bathroom sink!! But I found it! so you started putting it behind all the soap bottles under the kitchen sink! I found it again! And now you- well I do not know where it is. But I am pretty sure you keep it in some container on the top most selves in the cabinets in the kitchen!”

_What… the hell?_

You’ve stopped, you’re looking at him even if you’re terrified and there’s a hand full of tears dropping down your face.

“I-I my favorite food is the steak! And I hate turkey! That backpack you got a couple of months back! I peed on it because I absolutely hated it! The print was awful by the way. I-I… your significant other broke up with you today… through text. But… you’re over it. Because it was only a couple of months.” He kneels down in front of you. “I… I… Yes, I love you.”

_What?_

“And _please, don’t_ put me on a diet.”

You look down to your phone, you just need to press the call button-

“wh-… what happened to _my cat?”_ you sniffle out.

[[god why did I write this wtf]]

**Author's Note:**

> hey man if you want to continue this feel free- just credit/mention me please.  
> 


End file.
